1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organometallic complex and an organic light-emitting diode including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting diode (OLEDs), which are self-emitting diodes, have advantages such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, quick response, high brightness, and excellent driving voltage characteristics, and can provide multicolored images.